<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Training by milkytheholy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405919">Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1'>milkytheholy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sonic, Sonic Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been at GUN for a few weeks now. Your missions were going well, you’d made plenty of new friends and enemies and you’ve learned countless new moves from your new partners. Currently, those new partners are beating your ass at a basic training session, but that is why they are the professionals. Shadow The Hedgehog, Rouge The Bat and Omega were your new partners, or rather you were their new partner. Team Dark were literal legends around GUN and you could see why, the way they thought was amazing; however, what you didn’t expect was the way they bicker like children.</p><p>With a brief kick to the gut from Rouge, you were flat out on the floor staring up to the ceiling. Shadow and Rouge leaned over you smirking “Sweetie if you want to be better than us you have to actually beat us in a fight” Rouge announced rather suavely. Shadow offered you a hand up “Or at least pay attention.” he stated, you glared at the hedgehog before you broke into a smile “I can’t help it you guys are just good at your job”.</p><p>“And what job would that be? Beating you?” Shadow quipped you placed your hands on your hips and, once again, glared at the ebony hedgehog “Listen hedgehog, you don’t want to mess with me or I’ll-”</p><p>“-you’ll what fight me where I’ll inevitably win?” He wasn’t even facing you but he still somehow managed to get under your skin, an idea started to form in your head as you slowly crept up behind him. Shadow, of course, sensed you with a flick of his ears and casually slid away from your rugby-like-tackle. You landed on the training mat with a grunt and rolled onto your back to face Shadow but only to see Rouge smiling at you. One thought was going through your head and Rouge must have picked it up as she leisurely nodded, your (e/c) eyes went wide with shock he’s behind me, isn’t he?</p><p>As soon as you turned around Shadow pounced onto you swiftly pinning your arms close to your head and trapping you under him. His knee poking into your stomach causing some form of discomfort, Shadow leaned close to your ear “See, that’s how it’s done (y/n)”. You looked into his crimson eyes as he stared into yours.</p><p>Rouge’s clapping broke the surreal silence, both you and Shadow twisting your heads in the same direction. “Now that was such a ‘touching’ moment, really it was, but can we get to some ass-kicking if it’s too much to ask or would you love birds like more time to be alone together?” Shadow grumbled under his breath and leaned away from you his knee pushing further in your stomach “you’re-you’re crushing my spleen.” you begged, Shadow simply rolled his eyes and got off of you “you don’t even know where your spleen is.” He again offered you his hand and tugged you up into his arms, your muzzles going a light pink.</p><p>Rouge coughed signaling your undivided attention “I get it, I get it I’m moving” you joked stepping away from Shadow. As you approached Rouge to train more Shadow stepped onto the mat to assist but was simply pushed aside by Rouge “Uh uh, you cannot keep distracting (y/n)-”</p><p>“-Distract- distracting (y/n)? I’m not distracting her”</p><p>“Oh please, you two can’t keep your eyes off of each other”</p><p>“Not true.”</p><p>“Just admit that you like her, if it wasn’t totally unethical, I would definitely blackmail you with this.”</p><p>“Because you’re a shining beacon of ethics, right?”</p><p>“Look I’ll work my bat magic and get what I can from her about you.”</p><p>“And what do you suggest I do?” Shadow said getting tired of the conversation, Rouge batted her eyelashes innocently “Go be a doll and train with Omega.” She smiled and walked away leaving Shadow to grumble and glance back at (y/n).</p><p>Shadow doesn’t smile often but for (y/n) he’d smile all day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>